Just Delicious
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione supposed she had gone crazy or just incredibly horny, because there was no other explanation why she would be letting Malfoy lick and nip at her neck otherwise.


Hermione supposed she had gone crazy or just incredibly horny, because there was no other explanation why she would be letting Malfoy lick and nip at her neck otherwise. Except that the fact that it felt utterly fantastic. The fact that his….erection was pressing into her thigh did not scare her. She thought of Ron and Harry at that moment, which was incredibly inappropriate for the situation she was in.

"I wish I could see Harry and Ron's faces right now." She said breathily as Draco bit down on her neck.

"Why exactly?" He asked unconcerned.

"I've just been imagining it and I think it would probably be between constipation and fear." He chuckled and his chest vibrated against hers. Just delicious.

"Well we could always move this to the Entrance Hall. I'm sure they would stumble by us sometime." His hand caressed her side and she shivered.

"Why don't we?" She said watching as he raised his head and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded grinning at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately his tongue stroking hers sending fire through her body. She was gasping for air when he pulled back. His hands slid up to her face and his thumb stroked her cheek.

"You are completely crazy." He whispered his eyes glinting.

"I've come to realize that." Hermione said back grinning.

"Your friends are going to kill me, you understand that right?" He said lazily without concern. She knew that he could take care of himself. She wasn't afraid in the slightest, she was more afraid for Harry and Ron.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to keep them off you if you're scared." She said and suppressed a grin as his lips turned downwards.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Weasel King and Pothead won't even be a challenge." He said with superiority. She pursed lips and made to speak but he put a finger over her lips. "I won't call them that, like I promised." He muttered darkly and she grinned again.

"I have you so well trained." She teased and she squeaked when he growled and pressed his hips against hers.

"I'll show you who's trained." He purred in her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and running his tongue over it.

"What about the Entrance Hall?" She said breathless, moaning as his hands gripped her bum.

"Right," He said all business like backing away from her. She pouted trying to smooth down her impossible hair.

"Stop," He said grabbing hold of her hands. "It's fine." She sighed and headed for the door, which he held open for her. They walked down the hall side by side and as they turned the corner he took her hand in his. She smiled still looking straight forward, this was a dangerous thing. The hallway they walked in was more commonly used anyone could stumble upon them.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"Not at all Hermione, not at all," He said and as further proof he let go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulders tugging her close to him so that their sides touched. She was incredibly happy, it had been painful to keep it a secret but once it was out in the open they would be able to do what normal couples did. It was all going to be perfect, they could _finally_ go on a date. They turned another corner and saw that a group of Ravenclaws were coming that way and Hermione giggled slightly as Draco grinned down at her. When they heard the gasps they knew they had been spotted and Draco leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of her nose before whispering in her ear.

"I think that we are both enjoying ourselves too much." He said and she grinned nodding in agreement. They passed the group of startled Ravenclaws not even sparing them a glance.

They had made it to the Entrance Hall and a strange excitement bubbled in the pit of Hermione's stomach as she led him across the large room to the doors of the Great Hall. She pushed him against the wall smirking at his look of surprise. They looked at each other for a moment before she stepped forward fitting herself between his legs and placing her hands on his chest, toying with the buttons of his oxford shirt. She marveled that she was able to run her hands over his strong chest and how he allowed her to undo a few buttons. It had all seemed so strange at first but now it just seemed so _right._ She looked up at him through her lashes and saw that his eyes were heavy lidded with desire. Hermione let her hand drift up to tangle in his hair pulling him down before his lips were an inch away from hers. "I love you." She whispered her breath caressing his lips which were upturned at the corners.

"Good because I've never been one for all that unrequited nonsense." He said before pressing his lips to hers gently. His hands slid down to rest low on her hips pulling her flush against his body, and she delighted in the feel of his strong arms holding her. She parted her lips and let her tongue dart out and touch his lips. He growled deep in his throat before opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to move inside. His hands inched lower until they gripped her bum again and she groaned into his mouth, he just knew what to do.

"MALFOY GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" She heard Ron yell and she pulled away with a sigh.

"I believe she is the one on top of me Weasely." He said his voice smug and he looked down at her smirking.

"Step away from her Malfoy." Harry said dangerously coming up beside Ron.

"You were right." He said speaking to her and she grinned. Harry and Ron did have the exact look she expected.

"Do I get anything for winning?" She asked innocently.

"A kiss," He said leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron roared his face turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Well Weasely it's called kissing, a quite enjoyable thing. You should try it some time if you can find a willing bird, which I find highly unlikely." Draco said in his most snooty voice and Hermione had to press her face into his chest to keep from laughing.

"You...you...prat!" Ron stuttered.

"I knew you were illiterate but I at least thought you had the capability of speech." He said and jumped when Hermione bit his skin through the gap in his shirt.

"That hurt." He said looking down at her glaring.

"It was supposed too."

"Hermione can you please explain this?" Harry said his teeth gnashed together.

"Well Harry you see Draco and I are dating." She said calmly, and watched as they looked dumbfounded.

"You've got to be joking." Ron said resolutely. "This is all some big prank."

"Weasely I know it is hard for you to comprehend but it is the truth." Draco said his hands squeezing on her bum and pulling her into him, Hermione saw Harry blanch.

"When did this start?" Harry asked trying to keep his cool.

"Well that would be the day that Draco pulled me into an abandoned classroom and started snogging me against the wall." Ron was completely green and Draco chuckled.

"I remember that, quite fondly." He whispered in her ear before moving to kiss her neck. That was too much for Ron who screamed a spell.

Hermione looked at Ron and sighed in exasperation. He refused to let her get rid of the horn growing out the top of his head.

"Fine but in a few minutes the whole student body is going to come down for dinner."

"Fine," Came his reply and he crossed his arms like a child; Harry was looking on with some amusement. She said the counter spell and the horn shrunk until it disappeared. Hermione smiled in satisfaction and felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Ron let me fix it!" She said angrily as she tried to get at the tail now growing out of rear end.

"No!"

"Dear Merlin save me from such idiots!" She said loudly throwing her hands up.

"It's all Malfoy's fault!" Ron cried pointing angrily at the boy in question.

"You attacked him Ron! What was he supposed to do stand there while you tried to perform a successful charm? We don't have that kind of time!" Hermione said and Ron gaped at her. "O shut your mouth you look like a goldfish!"

"Love maybe you should calm down a bit." Draco said his hand twining with hers and she spun placing her face against his shoulder and groaning loudly.

"Save me please." She whispered and he chuckled turning her around and pulling her against his body. She noticed Harry watching them curiously, he never did miss much.

"You really like him Hermione?" Harry asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes I love him." She said and he sighed.

"Well I guess that's that." He said coming up towards them and holding out his hand. "Malfoy," He said and Draco took his hand shaking it his eyes unreadable.

"Potter," He nodded his head.

"Sorry about Ron he's not at his best." Harry said grinning as he heard Ron curse. "Let me rephrase Ron is rarely at his best."

"I find it strange but I agree with you Potter." Hermione was grinning at both the boys.

"You too," She said when they noticed her impish smile.

"We're not about to become best friends." Draco said looking down at her.

"O gods no," Harry said looking frightened.

"I think it's about dinner time." Draco announced and they all looked at Ron who still had a tail.

"This should be fun." Hermione said grinning before taking Draco's hand and allowing him to lead her into the Great Hall she wasn't really attention or she would've noticed that Draco brought her over to the Slytherin table pulling her down beside him. Soon the hall began to fill up and they found many people staring at them but they just ignored it and continued talking. Blaise plopped down across from them grinning like mad and Draco groaned.

"Finally let the cat out of the bag, did ya?"

"Blaise," Draco warned.

"Don't think I didn't know Granger was your little sex slave though, caught her sneaking out of your room one night." He said his grin growing even wider when Draco whipped his head to look at Hermione who grinned sheepishly.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Err…I forgot to tell you?" She said.

"You are impossible." He said throwing up his hands.

"Don't you talk Mr. It-Takes-Me-30-Minutes-To-Do-My-Hair-In-The-Morning." She said happily watching him sputter.

"You are going to get it so bad." Blaise said his grin still in place.

"Not that I won't enjoy it." She said winking at the other boy.

"Now since you two have finally come out of the closest," He ignored Draco's glare and continued speaking, "Mind setting me up with Potter?" They both looked dumbfounded for a moment before Hermione broke out in exuberant laughter and Draco joined her.

"What did I say?" asked a disgruntled Blaise.

A/N: Okay so this was a completely unexpected story, I have been afraid that I have lost my writing mojo. I am asking you to see if I have. Because if so I must immediately set out to find it. So the same old same old FUCKING REVIEW. If profanity offends you…..well I really don't care. Review me about it. I have had as you probably guessed some caffeine (three starbucks vanilla drinks to be exact) and no Abs you cant confiscate it! Muhahaha! Just kidding. Anyhoo I'm going to bring my crazy cat to the vet where she will probably maul everyone in sight. Just kidding about the mauling part not the crazy part.

Your over caffeinated author,

Wodnerwall

p.s. REVIEW MOTHERFUCKERS.

p.p.s. I am NOT terribly sorry for my outburst

p.p.p.s Borat anyone?


End file.
